¿Días normales?
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Todos se preguntan como es el día a día de este grupo de locos denominados como el Mekakushi-Dan, ¿serán días normales o serán igual de raros que ellos?
1. Los entrenamientos matutinos de Kido

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a su respectivo autor (Jin)**

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad, en unos departamentos, se encontraba el grupo más paranóico que te pudieras imaginar, ¡exacto! ¡El Mekakushi-Dan! Que estaba formado por: La malhumorada y con gustos escondidos por la lencería; Kido Tsubomi, el zoofílico y con cara de "le coqueteas o le haces algo a Mary y te reviento"; Seto Kousuke, el idiota y masoquista; Kano Shuuya, la medusa adicta al género anime "yaoi"; Kouzakura Mary, la idol y pedófila; Kisaragi Momo, la virus jode existencias; Ene, el anti-social y virgen siendo mayor de edad; Kisaragi Shintaro, el afeminado que se hace el fuerte; Amamiya Hibiya y, para finalizar, un androide con más hambre que el perro de un ciego y con doble personalidad; Konoha.

Sí, cualquiera diría que este grupo de locos se habían escapado del circo o algo parecido, pero no. Y sus día a día no eran más normales, no señor, cada día era más raro que el anterior, como por ejemplo hoy.

Era una mañana tranquila en la base —algo que no duraría por mucho tiempo—, la líder del grupo estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos, por lo tanto estaba bastante ligerita en cuanto a ropa, que constaba de unos pantalones negros muy cortos, una camiseta de tirantes a juego con el pantalón que enseñaba todo el abdomen y unas converse del mismo color. Obviamente, este tipo de ropa sólo la usa cuando hace ejercicio o hace demasiada calor, lo que significa que no la usa nunca cuando está con el Dan.

Pobre del que pille observándola mientras está en esas condiciones.

Y esta vez el afortunado fue Kano Shuuya, ¿cómo? E aquí la explicación:

Debido a que Shuuya se acostó bastante temprano a causa de su fatiga —que ese cansancio por cierto, era culpa de sus caminatas nocturnas—, tuvo los mismos resultados, ocasionando que el rubio se despertara más temprano de lo normal. Aún adormilado y con pereza, se levanto de su cama y se fue en dirección al salón, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Y, así es como la vio, el chico en esos momentos tenía un derrame nasal que ni Shintaro viendo sus carpetas de pornografía podría superar. No iba a ser tan imbécil como para entrar allí como si nada, no, él quería seguir disfrutando de esas maravillosas vistas, además, tal vez pueda ver algo más.

Los minutos pasaban y el de ojos gatunos seguía observando a la peliverde con una cara de degenerado. Al haberla observado durante ese tiempo, descubrió que Tsubomi no es tan plana como parece, al contrario, sus senos eran de un tamaño considerable y ni que decir de sus piernas, ahora entendía el extraño fetiche que tenía el Kisaragi con las piernas femeninas. Dios, podría pasarse horas y horas mirando la bonita figura que poseía la de orbes azabache e imaginando escenas no aptas para menores de dieciocho de ella y él pero...

_La desgracia ocurrió._

A Kido le dio por mirar hacia donde estaba el muchacho y lo divisó, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y del enfado que sentía en esos momentos.

—Mierda —susurró asustado, esperándose lo peor por parte de la fémina. Lo golpeó de tal forma que quedara incosciente por un largo rato y, lo más gracioso de todo, es que cuando volviera a estar consciente recibiría una golpiza que hasta el mismísimo Chuck Norris tendría miedo.

_Pero, valió la pena ver a Kido con esas ropas tan escasas._

* * *

**Holiwis :3 see, vengo con un fic nuevo de Kagerou -w- en el cual voy a practicar la comedia :3 (aunque no me voy a olvidar del romance, no señor, aquí hay romance les guste o no) y las parejas principales serán KanoxKidoxShintaro, HibiMomo y KonoEne (también habrá algo de SetoMary) pero bueno, como habrán notado, no soy la mejor en comedia, por eso hago este fic, para intentar mejorar -w- (os vais a encontrar bastantes cosas fumadas así que no os sorprendáis XD) pos, espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos :333**

**PD: ¿Reviews? ;w;**


	2. El estropicio parte 1

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a su respectivo dueño.**

**Una pequeña pregunta, ¿Momo tiene los ojos marrones claros/dorados o los tiene negros? Es que en el anime los tiene negros y en algunos PV marrones claro/dorado XD**

* * *

Nuevamente, volvió a pasar, esta no era la primera vez que Momo dejaba que Konoha se acercara al frigorífico, vale, que el androide tenía un gran apetito —a saber si su estómago tiene fondo—, ¡pero eso no es escusa para tragarse toda la puta comida del frigorífico! Sin embargo, esta vez se armó algo muchísimo peor, algo que si llega a ver la miembro número uno se jode todo, ni los móviles Nokia se salvarían de su furia mortal. La de orbes miel entró en pánico, primero corrió en círculos gritando "¿¡Qué mierdas hice para merecer esto!?". Minutos después, se tranquilizó y trató de pensar en alguna forma para arreglar este lío, mas no podía hacerlo sin ayuda, así que llamó amablemente a la puerta y le pidió apoyo a su hermano... Sí, lo anterior no se lo cree ni Dios, lo que realmente pasó es que la rubia abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Shintaro y lo tiró al suelo, arrastrándolo al salón como si fuera un jodido saco. Obviamente, la reacción de la "víctima" fue súper apacible:

—¿¡Qué cojones quieres!? —gritó enfadado el pelinegro, poniéndose en pie y zafándose del agarre de la idol.

—Ayúdame con esto —habló Momo, señalando el destrozo que había armado el albino.

—Ese es tu problema, no el mío —aclaró el chico de chaqueta roja un poco más tranquilo, empezando a caminar hacia la habitación en la que estaba.

—¡Por favor, eres el único que puede ayudarme! —suplicó, abrazando la pierna de su hermano mayor para que no se escape.

—Vamos amo, no sea amargado, así podrá tener más fuerza y no parecer tan enclenque —replicó la virus desde el móvil del muchacho—, además, así podrías impresionar a ya sabes quien.

—¿¡Qué te hace pensar que a mí me interesa la líder!? —gritó, sonrojado hasta más no poder.

—Yo nunca nombre a la Danchou —respondió entre risas pícaras. Y así, dio comienzo una de sus típicas peleas, nada raro en esos dos. Momo se levantó y aprovechó su discusión para arrastrar a Shintaro hasta algún lugar donde pudieran idear un plan.

—¡Joder! ¿¡Aquí nadie puede...!? —exclamó el más joven de la brigada, el cual se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver el lío que había montado en el salón. La rubia se detuvo por unos momentos y se quedó mirando a Hibiya, deteniendo inmediatamente su caminar—. Que... ¿Qué tanto miras abuela? —preguntó levemente ruborizado, le incomodaba bastante que la muchacha lo mirara de esa forma y a la vez le asustaba porque, cuando la Kisaragi tenía ese brillo en los ojos, cosas malas pasaban.

—¡Atrapada Kisaragi, versión atrapa shotas*! —anunció mientras corría y se tiraba encima de Hibiya, sin que a éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar hasta que la tuvo encima.

—¡Abuela, quítate de encima, me estás ahogando con tu pechonalidad*! —vociferó, esperando que la nombrada se quitara de encima suya.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, quitando la parte de su busto de la cara del pequeño—, fue un error de cálculos —dijo entre leves risas nerviosas, algo que al Amamiya no le hacía ni pizca de gracia—. ¿A que vas a unirte para socorrerme de una golpiza de Kido? —le cuestionó con una cara tierna.

—No —respondió secamente—. Ahora quítate de encima —ordenó, en un vano intento de que ella acatara su petición.

—¡Muy bien! Ya somos cuatro, podemos iniciar el plan —espetó con alegría, valiéndole una mierda la opinión de su acompañante. Los dos se pusieron en pie —bueno, Hibiya fue obligado por Momo—, la causante de todo esto cogió la mano del joven, ocasionando que éste se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Inmediatamente, se fueron hacia donde la rubia había dejado a la peliazul y al de ojos negros, para así dar comienzo al descabellado plan que la idol tenía en mente.

* * *

**Wiiii holiwis :3 lo sé, es corto, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo :33 y sí, en el próximo habrá MUCHO HibiMomo :3 pero bueno, aquí les dejo el sensual diccionario:**

**Shota: Chico afeminado.**

**Pechonalidad: Es una forma graciosa de nombrar los pechos, no sé si me explico bien.**

**Nos leemos :3 recuerden dejar sus reviews X3**


End file.
